fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strife
Summary From the same earth as Charles, Strife serves as one of Charles main obstacle thought out his journey and like Charles got his powers from the same otherworldly event with the results being varied to some degree in terms of effectiveness.He is the worlds so called first Superhero in the terms of having the suit already planned and one beforehand.He is eventually stabbed in left for dead in the desert by Charles being presumed dead afterwards.Being born in Seattle Strife lived a typical middle class American life and unlike Charles did have a stable Household but had the some of the same struggles growing up having dealt with this by getting into comics at a young age and as time went on he fully got invested and wanted to be a hero dropping the idea of being a pro Golfer which for him a lucked out by gaining powers. After a split from the original timeline caused by Charles meddling he is alive and well with having killed Charles on accident in this new timeline and is much stronger compared to his other self and being better equipped as well Appearance Strife is a White American that is around 5'10 and compared to Charles a lot more muscular but not anything that would be that eye popping.Typical Strife will wear a a beige overcoat with black slacks and boots, topped off with a gas mask covering his mouth and yellow Sunglasses. Personality Strife is more or less the opposite of Charles in the sense that he is isn't a a supposed selfish prick that looks out for his own interests and flipping back and fourth between sides instead he takes pride in being the good guy seeing as a chance to leave an impact on the world and enjoys every minute of it, unlike Charles he more persisant at everything he does such as trying to convince someone to help or let him help them and is more thoughtful when it comes to conversations but he does manage with slight anger problems so can be easily annoyed at times if pushed hard enough and typical is not good when it comes public events for reasons unknown. His thoughts on Charles can be summed up as 'how the hell is this guy still allowed to be tolerated after all the things he's done which shows some hate and maybe some jealousy towards Charles and the credit he gets while he is sort of left in the background and ever more increasingly as Charles become more notable This is also ignoring his own supposed selfishness and shittyness that he denies, but Charles calls him out for it whenever they fight then again it is the pot calling the kettle black if you look both ways at it. He can be immature at times when he is proven wrong and constantly refuses to admit that he is wrong unless his back is against the wall then he will but still maintain after the fact that he is right with an exception being before his death as he admitted that Charles was right about him as a person. When it comes to family he holds little respect for them due to reasons that can be boiled down to them not being. as supportive of him and his life and how they treated his brother when he was growing up.This has harmed friendships in the past only after being fixed after he explained why. Personal Statistics Alignment:'Lawful Good '''Name:'Chuck Burns '''Origin: Infinite Cross Gender:'Male '''Age:'23 | 23 'Classification:'Superhuman 'Date of Birth: '''January 4th * '''Zodiac/Horoscope:'None 'Birthplace:'Seattle 'Weight:'19lbs 'Height:'5'10 'Likes:'Basketball, Video games , DC comics 'Dislikes:'Charles , Organized Crime' 'Eye Color:'Green 'Hair Color:'Green '''Hobbies: '''Fishing , Hiking and Golf '''Values: Martial Status:Not really known 'Not really known '''Status:'Dead in the old timeline, Alive in the new timeline 'Affiliation:'None 'Previous Affiliation:'None '''Themes: Shepard od Fire Avengen sevenfold Combat Statistics Tier: Likely 8-C | 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation with smoke grenades, Fire Manipulation with Molotov Cocktails, Invulnerability and Absorption. Resistance to Time Manipulation (One of people to few be unaffected by Charles Time Stop and Manipulation) and BFR (Could not be forcefully teleported away Charles) | All previous plus Durability Negation and Regeneration Negation with Lawbringer, limited Time Manipulation (Can slow down his perception of time for accurate shot placement), Empathic Manipulation with emotion darts, Radiation Manipulation with Desolator,Status Effect Inducement.Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Able to violently tear apart and destroy an entire M1 Abarms tank.) | ' Building level'( Able to harm Charles who can withstand A-10 Warthog bombs) Lawbringer negates durability and regeneration Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic reactions (Should Be on par with superhuman Charles who out ran a Nissan GTR at 70 mph. After tanking the first round a second was fired in which Strife easily avoided when the round closed in at five meters meters on him plus given the distance away) | Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions(Able out run pistol caliber fire) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Pushed a large Semi Truck that had flipped out of the road) | Class 5 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class | ' Building Class' Durability: Small Building level '''(Able to Tank a Rheinmetall 120mm Main Gunround from a tank which is able to severely damage large building walls and wen the round was fired it at least 2.5 kilometers away ) | '''Building level (Withstood constant fire from a Baltimore Class Heavy Cruiser's guns) Stamina: Likely Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range with his machete. Standard Equipment: Tranq Gun, Machete, Mag gloves, Lawbringer. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Invisibility -Allows for him to stay unseen to the human eye for a given a 7 hours but can be knocked out of if it hit with enough force Enhanced Detection -A feature in his glasses hud that allows for accurate detection of a anyone who comes within thirty meters of the area and gives him a direction to look towards Sound bomb -Through data pad on his arm he is away to set off a loud ping that when heard by others annoy and even take out a person's head or ear drums Tranqulizer Darts -These darts have too different function to put someone to sleep or poison them with neurotoxic. Mag Gloves - Allow for energy absorption of the target making him to be Invulnerable to blunt force damage in return for a minute Lawbringer - A six shot pistol made to ignore durability and negate regen on the level of Charles. Desolator - A new power he only gained in new timeline which he can emit concentrated beam of radiation that can turn normal people in pile of goo and Create a zone of inhibition around him. Key: Old timeline | New Timeline Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Infinite Cross Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8